


Ein perfekter Sommertag

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Endlich“, ertönte hinter ihr Nadeshdas Stimme.Spielt nach dem Ende vonSommer





	Ein perfekter Sommertag

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster kleiner Femslash. :-)
> 
> Juhuu, vor genau zwei Jahren sah ich zum ersten Mal einen Münsteraner Tatort!! :-)

Schmunzelnd lief Wilhelmine den Schleichweg entlang. Thielchen und der Herr Professor. Deren erschrockenen Gesichter, als sie von Nadeshda und ihr „erwischt“ worden waren, waren einfach filmreif gewesen. Sie gönnte es den beiden. Schon lange war ihr klar gewesen, dass da irgendwas zwischen ...

„Endlich“, ertönte hinter ihr Nadeshdas Stimme.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Endlich?“

Nadeshda grinste. „Na, endlich haben die beiden es geschafft.“

„Ja.“ Sie nickte zustimmend. „Endlich.“ 

Thiel und Boerne hatten es geschafft. Das, was Nadeshda und sie noch nicht geschafft hatten, sie waren noch mittendrin. Herzklopfen, der ein oder andere verstohlene Blick, das ein oder andere zugeworfene Lächeln. Hier und da eine kurze zaghafte Berührung, die für ein wunderbares warmes Kribbeln sorgte, auch vorhin auf der Picknickdecke, als die anderen beiden abgelenkt gewesen waren. Mehr war da noch nicht gewesen, obwohl sie sich mittlerweile recht sicher war, dass sie beide dieses „Mehr“ wollten.

Jetzt war es endlich mal an der Zeit für einen weiteren Schritt, entschied Wilhemine. Wenn die anderen beiden es hinbekommen hatten, dann ... Sie atmete tief durch. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie eigentlich schon einmal den Film „Staatsanwälte küsst man nicht“ gesehen?“

Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, kenne ich nur vom Namen her.“

„Wir könnten ihn jetzt gleich bei mir zusammen gucken. Vorausgesetzt ... Sie haben nicht noch was anderes vor?“

„Nein.“ Nochmal ein Kopfschütteln und ein Lächeln. „Ich habe nichts anderes mehr vor heute.“

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich, ihr Herz schlug schneller. „Das freut mich sehr.“

Sie lächelten sich an. Und dann kam Nadeshdas Gesicht plötzlich näher. Sehr viel näher.

 

Viel hatten sie von dem Film zugegebenermaßen nicht mitbekommen.

Wilhelmine küsste zum wiederholten Mal die weichen Lippen, streichelte über das blonde Haar. Es war lange her, seit sie zuletzt eine Frau geküsst und liebkost hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Und so richtig.

„Nadeshda?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wem wir zuerst von uns erzählen werden.“

Nadeshda lächelte und nickte zustimmend.


End file.
